Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa is the third youngest of the seven Koopalings and a recurring antagonist and boss in the Mario series of video games. She is also the only female member of the Koopalings. She also makes an appearance in two Mario cartoons where she is known as Kootie Pie Koopa. She is also in a Japan-exclusive anime where she goes by her actual name. Appearance Wendy has a pink shell, and a pink bow with white polka dots on her head. She also wears large round yellow bracelets and a red bead necklace. She also has big pink lips. She also has a padded stomach, she is the only Koopaling who wears shoes, the others are barefooted, that confirms that she has padded feet like her brothers. History ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Wendy is the third Koopaling to be fought. She is encountered on an airship in the water level. She fights differently than her brothers Larry and Morton, instead of shooting magic attacks, she creates energy rings that fly around the arena. Whenever she takes damage, she will create one more. She must be jumped on three times to defeat her. Once defeated, she runs off, leaving behind the wand she used to transform the king of Water Land. ''Super Mario World'' Wendy is the sixth Koopaling to be fought. Like Lemmy, she comes out of pipes to attack, with two decoys that look different in color from her. She must be jumped on three times to defeat her. Once defeated, she falls into the lava. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Wendy somehow returns in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, in Bowser's castle while Mario and Luigi are trying to get to Bowletta. Again, she is the sixth Koopaling to be fought. Once defeated, she apparently dies and vanishes like the others. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Once again, Wendy returned with the other Koopalings to kidnap Peach for Bowser. She is the fourth Koopaling to be fought, at a water level like in Super Mario Bros. 3. She fights in a similar style. She is fought twice. The second time, Kamek modifies the arena so that it occasionally fills up with water. Once defeated, Wendy fell over the edge. She survived, however, and was last seen after the credits alongside the other Koopalings, Bowser, and Bowser Jr., before Bowser's castle fell over and crushed them. ''Mario Kart 8'' Wendy and all of the other Koopalings made their first appearance as playable characters in Mario Kart 8. She and Larry are both in the lightweight class. ''Super Smash Bros.'' for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wendy O. Koopa has been confirmed to be an alternate costume for Bowser Jr. in the video games; Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Gallery Wendy_(SSB4).jpg|Wendy O. Koopa as Bowser Jr.'s alternate costume in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Wendy.png Wendy Killing and Kisses Mario Super Mario World - Super Mario Advance 2.png|Wendy defeating Mario. Due to the placement of the sprite, it creates the illusion of her kissing the plumber. WendyNSMBU.png Trivia *Wendy O. Koopa is named after the singer Wendy O. Williams. *Her feet are very small and she is the only Koopaling without banded spikes around her wrists. See Also *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Bowser Jr. Navigation Category:Extravagant Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Kids Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Category:Weaklings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rivals Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Revived